ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie
True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie'' (known internationally as True and the Prince) is a upcoming 2021 Canadian-American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Illumination Entertainment. A Movie of True and the Rainbow Kingdom-Franchise.'' The film will be directed by Daron Nefcy and Guy Richard With Screenplay by Bradley Raymond, Tessa Selier, Sadie Sink and Guy Richard and written with Ash Brannon, and feature the reprised roles of Sadie Sink, Channing Tatum, Terry Crews, Noah Schnapp, and Emily Blunt. It is scheduled to be released on May 1, 2021 in the United States by Universal Pictures And On May 9, 2021 In Dutch By ULVR Pictures The Film's Animation Was Handeled By Dutch-Based Goanimate Mac Guff Using Autodesk Maya, Zbrush, Nuke and Redshift On These Computers With WIndows 10 Operating System. A Sequel Titled: True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie 2: Revenge Of The Aliens Was In Development Since 2019 And Planned To Be Released In 2024. And Will Be Directed By Daron Nefcy, Guy Richard and Steve Aredson Cast * Sadie Sink as True * Channing Tatum as Bartleby * Terry Crews as Rainbow King * Noah Schnapp as Zee * Emily Blunt as Grizelda * Guy Richard as Frookie * Perrie Coffin as Minions * Tbone Animate as Crash The Hand * Iain Armtage as Dustin * Ariel Winter as Grizelle * Norm MacDonald as Bobby * Tom Hanks as McSquishy * Albert Brooks as Glummy Glooma * Tove Lo as Singsong Sally * Sky Katz as Callie * Ike Amadi as DJ Bongo * John Leguizamo as Joey * Eddie Murphy as Ted the Mouse * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Wooden Boy * Joel Isaac Sanchez as Wooden Man * Claudia Chong as Wooden Woman * Nickol Isaac Sanchez as Wooden Girl * Ellen DeGeneres as Allie * Ron Perlman as President Maroon * Idris Elba as Judge Crimson * Nonso Anozie as Sir Indigo * John Lithgow as General Greyback * Bette Midler as Willia * Jim Cummings as Blacker, Envy, News Reporter * Emma Hiddleston as Penny Brown, News Reporter * Tom Hiddleston as Narrator * Guy Richard as Stefano The Sealion * Wesley Selier as Circus Annonucer * Guy Richard as Alex The Lion * Alison Martin as Bessie, News Reporter * Steve Martin as Mark * Martin Short as Jerry * Martin Robinson as Pip Squeeks, News Reporter * Itzahk Harms as Rex Parker * Guy Richard as Himself * Perrie Coffin as Evil Minions Possible prequel * Main article: True and the Aurora Borealis Kingdom Development and Production True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie Was Annonuced in 2018 As Part Of 11th De Bodde Comic Con At De Bodde Gym in tilburg With Sanne De Beer talk to Directors Daron Nefcy and Guy Richard How Movie Animation has made With Animation Provided By Goanimate Mac Guff Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Guru Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Mexican animated films Category:Mexican films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:G-Rated films Category:G Category:Goanimate Mac Guff